bowsalina's baby
by Super Smash Lemons
Summary: bowser and rosalina have a kid together


bowser entered his castle. rosalina called out to him, "how was work, honey?"

"miserable. i got beaten by that stupid plumber yet again."

"aww, that's too bad. if you want, i've got something to take your mind off it…"

bowser was curious about this. what could his wife have for him that would make him forget about his failures? he walked into the bedroom where rosalina was. she was sitting on the bed, wearing skimpy lingerie.

"how about we have some fun tonight, big guy?" she said seductively. bowser licked his lips. he took off his shell and walked over to the bed. rosalina stuck out her lips for a kiss and bowser responded by giving it to her. rosalina stuck her tongue into bowser's mouth. he grabbed her ass and started to squeeze it. she rubbed her breasts against his chest. she stopped kissing him for a minute and looked down at his crotch. "do you need some help with that?" bowser blushed. rosalina chuckled. she lay on her belly and put his penis by her face. she then wrapped her breasts around his penis and began sucking on it. bowser moaned with anticipation. eventually, rosalina got bowser to be fully erect. "i want you inside me, you sexy thing," she said. she took off her lingerie and collapsed onto her back. bowser spread her legs apart and stuck his large manhood inside her. it felt so big inside her and her vagina felt so tight to him. the two began thrusting furiously. rosalina moaned as her reptilian lover bonked her brains out. "bowser," she moaned, "i'm cumming!"

"me too," he moaned, "i'm gonna cum inside you!" rosalina felt bowser's hot seed flowing though her insides. once they finished orgasming, the two kissed. "i love you," he said.

"i love you, too."

a few days later, rosalina began to feel sick in the morning. "are you okay?" bowser asked his wife.

"i've been feeling like puking every morning for a few days," she said, "i think i may have the flu."

"maybe you should see a doctor."

"you're right. i think after lunch, i'll go visit the doctor."

"you can tell me about it after work." bowser left the castle.

"pregnant?" daisy asked. she and rosalina had gone out for tea a few days after rosalina visited the doctor.

"yes," rosalina said. she put her hand on her belly. it was already starting to show a bit. "feels like it's coming rapidly."

"i know me and ridley have been trying to have a baby for awhile now." daisy thought about her dragon boyfriend. "how did you get pregnant?"

"bowsy and i just made love and i got pregnant from it."

"lucky. we've been trying for weeks and we've gotten nowhere."

"it takes time. don't rush it."

after a few months, rosalina was really looking pregnant. bowser became concerned for her. her belly was round and she was constantly in pain. to comfort her, he would hold her gently and kiss her.

"i haven't felt the baby kick," rosalina said. bowser felt her tummy. no kicking. "i hope it's okay."

one night, bowser came home from work and saw rosalina partially collapsed in the living room. "rosie! what's wrong?" he asked.

"my water broke," she said, "i think it's time!"

"what? but it's only been a few months!"

"tell that to the baby!" bowser rushed over and picked her up.

"i'll get you to a hospital, love." bowser carried her to his koopa klown car. the two flew off to the nearest hospital.

in the maternity ward, dr. mario helped rosalina give birth. she struggled in labor for hours, with her husband at her side. after enough medication had been administered, rosalina finally gave birth…or so she thought.

"what is it?" dr. mario asked, holding a round, white object in his hands.

"it's an egg, you stupid plumber!" bowser said. rosalina reached for the egg. she cradled it in her arms.

"our baby," rosalina said. she rubbed it gently. bowser held his wife close and observed their sweet child together.

back home in his castle, bowser helped rosalina set up a nest for the egg. they built it out of pillows and blankets and a lamp. rosalina spent many hours on the couch, observing the egg and making sure it was safe. she held it in her arms everyday to give it maternal love.

finally, after enough time had passed, the egg began to hatch. rosalina called up bowser and he immediately came home. rosalina was holding the egg in her arms as it was breaking when bowser came home. "our baby's almost here!" she said. the two watched intensely as the shell fell apart. inside was an adorable baby koopa. he had dark gray skin, a black shell, a white forehead, and a star over his right eye.

"he's so cute," bowser said. "what do you want to name him?"

rosalina held her son closely and thought up a name. "morton. we'll call him 'morton.'"

"morton…i like it."


End file.
